


Brief

by rogueshadows



Series: Closer Than This [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: “I hate to bother you but General Draven said you’re needed for another briefing.”Cassian couldn’t hold back his grimace. He’d been to so many meetings and briefings this past week and they only reminded him of what he wasn’t out there doing.“I know they drive you crazy don’t shoot the messenger though. Even if I am still wearing this hideous Imperial outfit.” He said trying to cheer Cassian up a bit. He snorted and shook his head smiling up at Bodhi.





	

Cassian was exhausted and undone in the weeks that had passed since Scarif, in a way he hadn’t let himself feel in a long time. He kept out of the way in the main hangar, frustrated at his injuries which kept him from doing much more than oversee things. Since he stopped the heavier pain meds his leg ached too much to stand for too long so he rested off to the side. The base was in constant motion as usual, perhaps the only constant he’d ever had in life was the hum of preparation before battle. Everyone hoped against hope that Princess Organa was able to get away with the Death Star plans but there had been radio silence since her ship jumped to hyperspace in the wake of the Empire’s assault. Especially now that Jyn had taken off with a squadron to find her and the plans. He was of no use in his current state so he didn’t argue as she said goodbye. Waiting now was almost worse than the battle itself.  
“Cassian?” says a familiar voice bringing him out of his thoughts. Cassian nodded in acknowledgement and Bodhi smiled stepping closer to speak.  
  
“I hate to bother you but General Draven said you’re needed for another briefing.”  
  
Cassian couldn’t hold back his grimace. He’d been to so many meetings and briefings this past week and they only reminded him of what he wasn’t out there doing.  
  
“I know they drive you crazy don’t shoot the messenger though. Even if I am still wearing this hideous Imperial outfit.” He said trying to cheer Cassian up a bit. He snorted and shook his head smiling up at Bodhi.  
  
“Don’t worry, after all we’ve already been shot at I suppose I’ll give you a break” he said lightly. He moved to stand too quickly and couldn’t hide his groan of pain.  
  
“Wait” Bodhi advised. Cassian stilled allowing Bodhi to clasp his arm and help him to his feet. It made him feel kind of pathetic but he did appreciate it.  
  
“If you’re not up to the briefing I can tell him I couldn’t find you?” Bodhi offered earnestly, his face awash with concern at Cassian’s pain. With Bodhi’s arm still wrapped around him he took a moment to brace himself and school his face into a less worrying expression. If he didn’t feel so achy he could enjoy the closeness more but instead pulled away reluctantly.  
  
“I can’t say I wouldn’t be grateful but we both know I can’t. After all, it would just be more to go through later,” he paused and sighed continuing softer, “besides I feel useless sitting around here.” Bodhi shook his head, looking at Cassian as if he were unreal. He realized that Bodhi was going to insist on escorting him now that his strong facade had failed him so he started walking with the younger man close in tow. They had grown close in these few weeks and Cassian was glad for it. In medical they’d stayed up late nights talking about anything and everything. As standoffish as he could sometimes be about bonding with anyone after Scarif he felt different. With Bodhi he felt different too.  
  
Bodhi paused, pressing a warm hand against Cassian’s arm so he’d look up before speaking, “Cassian, I know you’re anything but useless. I don’t think you’ll ever realize how much you’ve done for the rebellion and for me.” He said the last bit quieter. Cassian froze at Bodhi’s sincerity because knew it was true that he’d done his share but with blood on his hands he also knew it would never be enough. Bodhi already knew these things and still thought him a good man, something that would forever warm him. Still, instead of getting into that particular can of worms he evaded.  
  
“I will when you do.” he chimed in surely with a smirk, achieving his goal of making Bodhi blush.  
  
“You know that’s not the same.” Bodhi insisted but he still smiled so Cassian counted it as a win shrugging as they both let it go. They walked making small talk for a bit and when he felt his leg faltering Bodhi simply placed an arm around him again, not moving away until they reached Cassian’s destination.  
  
“Thanks for escorting me, I really do feel important now,” he joked. Bodhi smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Go get briefed before Draven accuses me of subterfuge,” he replied.  
  
“He knows you’d make a terrible spy,” Cassian retorted. Bodhi just shook his head laughing. Bodhi bit his lip and that was it, they were on the edge of something and Cassian had to leave before he said something stupid. As he turned away to enter Draven’s office Bodhi grabbed his hand suddenly.  
  
“Come find me later?” Bodhi burst out, looking nervous like he hadn’t in a while before continuing,“If you’re not too tired, I mean, if you want. Even if you want to rest I just like seeing you, that sounds stupid I...” Bodhi rambled on until Cassian squeezed his hand back unable to keep the fond expression off his face. In the face of Bodhi’s flustered gaze he moved closer placing a hand on his waist for stability.  
  
“I always want to find you,” he said before leaning in even closer. When the pilot didn’t back away their lips finally met, chaste and too short as it was. It made Cassian’s lips tingle and he knew he was done for until Draven cleared his throat brusquely from behind them and they broke apart. With the General standing in the doorway Cassian was forced to actually go to work with only an embarrassed look and a parting smirk. Shell-shocked in an entirely new way Bodhi stood there for the longest time.


End file.
